Fabrik Der Toten
Fabrik Der Toten (German for "Factory of the Dead"), is Jimi56's first Zombie map idea. This map takes place during the events of Black Ops II Zombies and is mainly based on the Black Ops II map "Town". The players are four marines that are trying to survive hordes of the undead. The two main game modes are Survival and Grief. Background The map looks very similar to Town off of Black Ops II. There is lava and fire surrounding the area. There is a fenced in area with a buildable station. The starting area is a building similar to the bar in Town, and a building similar to the bank close by. There is a lava-pit, which leads to the Pack-a-Punch and Jugger-nog area. There is one new wonder weapon called Bullet-Bob Metal-Pants, Two fully-automatic pistols that can be joined together to make a powerful shotgun. The Mega Buster from the Mega Man game series appears too (Hey I like it that much :D). Power-ups Power-ups help you during your fight for survival. All of these power-ups randomly drop from the zombies. * Max Ammo * Nuke * Insta-kill * Double Points * Fire-Sale * Free Perk Bottle Weapons Starting Weapons * M1911 * 4 Fragmentation Grenades * Knife Off-wall weapons * M14 (500 points) - Found upstairs in the starting area. * Olympia (500 points) - In the corner of the downstairs area of the starting area. * MP5 (1000 points) - Found in the bank area besides Speed Cola. * Five-Seven (500 points) - In a room next to Juggernog. Mystery Box weapons The Mystery Box can be found on the roof of the bank. Once bought for 950 points, it will give a random weapon to the player. Here is a list of the weapons that appear on this map: * Barrett M82A1 * HAMR * Ballistic Knife * Monkey Bombs * Semtex Grenades * Python * War Machine * RPG * LSAT * Deployable Browning M1919 * SPAS-12 * Double-Barreled Shotgun * Uzi * 357. Magnum * Bullet-Bob Metal-Pants (Wonder Weapon) * Ray Gun (Wonder Weapon) * Ray Gun Mk2 (Wonder Weapon) * Mega-Buster (OP Weapon) (VERY RARE) Buildable Buildables played a big part in Black Ops 2 zombies. There is one buildable on this map. The anti-zombie motor-bike. It charges at zombies, and it can jump ramps to access different parts of the map. There are four pieces: * The Wheel: Found in the upstairs area of the start building. * The Cord: Found in the same building as Speed Cola, right behind the counter. * The Engine: Found in the 2nd floor of the bank, across from the power switch. * The Cone-Shield: In the fenced-in area between Double-Tap and the buildables. Perk-a-Colas Perk-a-Colas are drinks that help enhance your player. Here are the perks that appear on the map * Quick Revive (500/1500 points) - In the upstairs area of the starting room. * Double-Tap II (2000 points) - Inside the fenced-in area of the map. * Jugger-nog (2500 points) - On the other side of the map, across the lava-pit * Speed Cola (3000 points) - In the bottom floor of the bank. The Pack-a-Punch machine also appears, over a pit of lava on the map. All guns (with the exception of the Mega Buster and Bullet-Bob Metal-Pants) can be upgraded through the Pack-a-Punch machine for 5000 points. Easter Eggs *Radio Messages - Radio messages can be found all over the map. They play random messages. *"Carry On" - You can activate the song by clicking a radio 3 times. Map http://i.imgur.com/9GXXbXh.png Key= Big red x= spawn Crosses in map borders= barriers huge black bars= doors blue block with wrench= buildable stationCategory:Maps Category:Fan Fictions